The state of current technology addressing accident prevention identifies immediately impending collision situations. For example, vehicle cameras may detect potential collision obstacles in front of a vehicle or as a driver backs up. These systems may only detect obvious obstacles or situations unfolding around the vehicle. A multitude of criteria often contribute to an accident, some of which are not obvious and do not directly participate in the collision. While technology is being available and on the market to prevent accidents, a cursory view of newspapers and local television news broadcasts readily indicate that accidents are not being prevented at rates to have a statistical significance. Vehicle accidents are still a primary source of injury and death, especially among younger, more inexperienced, drivers.